


Domesticity At Its Finest

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Adrian (OC) - Freeform, Domestic, Established, Evalyn (OC), Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mutant Children, OC children - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Robin (OC) - Freeform, like the tiniest, married with children - Freeform, slight mention of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an anon on tumblr hand me the prompt of domestic Cherik and mutant children so I went with it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity At Its Finest

Charles woke to the sun streaming in and hitting his eyelids, making it difficult to pretend that it was still dark out. His face scrunched a little and his body turned away from it, pressing into the body that laid next to him. 

He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He didn’t get to wake up like this very often. Hell, neither of them did. Usually the other was up before him for a medley of reasons. But one in particular was that with three children... They didn’t get a whole lot of sleep. 

He felt the body next to him move against him, curl closer, and he smiled. “Are you awake?” he whispered softly as if he didn’t already know the answer to that.

Erik grinned as he heard Charles’ voice. “Mm. Been awake for a little while now,” he whispered to the other, making sure they were quiet. A lazy morning _anything_  was something they hadn’t had in a long time.

Charles grinned as his eyes cracked open to peek at the crib that was just beyond the other. “Sounds to me like she’s still asleep. As are our other little angels. Why don’t we just stay here for a little while?” he asked as he trailed his hand up the others bare chest, knowing for a fact that Erik only had boxers on. 

Erik smirked down at Charles, thoughts running through his mind. He never thought he would have this. He never thought he would have Charles like this. He never even thought to dream that they would some day be married and living in a small house in the country while they raised their three children. They were already joking on a fourth but their smallest had only just turned six months. They were sure they couldn’t handle a fourth... yet.

But as much as he never thought it possible, he was so happy for it. He was happy that it was them now. He planned on it being them forever. It was what he hoped for him and his husband. 

He brought a hand up and cupped his cheek. “Mm. You read my mind,” he whispered a bit cheekily as he leaned down and kissed Charles deeply. 

Charles made a soft sound, gripping the other with a grin. “I can assure you, I did no such thing,” he teased back, only making Erik grin. 

Charles let his eyes flutter shut as Erik kissed him over and over again. It was times like these that Charles loved. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the time they spent as a family. He loved it when their friends came to visit whether it was expected or unexpected. He also loved it when it was rushed and exciting sometimes... But oh how he loved it the most when it was just them like this. When they could hold each other and touch; simply be themselves. 

Erik kissed at his neck. “You are the telepath and yet it as if I can hear you thinking, Charles,” he whispered to the other, knowing they had to keep quiet as not to wake their smallest. 

Charles smiled up at him. “I just enjoy when we get to spend moments like this. When it is just the two of us. Mm... when you kiss me like that. Almost makes me want another,” he teased softly with a chuckle. “Or at least get in a little practice session for making another.”

Erik smirked and kissed him deeper. He moved, lacing their fingers together as he tried to take it further.

“Papa!” came a voice through the house before the sound of little feet followed.

Charles couldn’t help but smile, though he knew their moment was over. He sighed softly as Erik moved off of him before a cat jumped on their bed and he smiled at the sound of Erik’s laugh as they didn’t have a cat. 

Little Adrian with the power of transfiguration. Their middle child and only boy had the power to change into anything he could imagine. They took it slow. Charles tried to show him a new animal every day so that the other didn’t confuse himself but they were learning that he could change himself into any creature, even the imagined. They still didn’t know if their little boy would have a mutation like Raven’s and he would be able to change into people as well. They hoped that that would wait until he was a little older if so. 

“Hm. I wonder where our little boy is, Charles. I don’t see him,” Erik said with a playful smile. “Oh, but look at this cat, love. He looks friendly,” he hummed as he picked up the cat. “He is so pretty. I wonder if Adrian would like him... but it doesn’t seem we can ask so we will have to let him go outside and lock the doors.”

“Erik,” he chided softly before the little boy changed back. 

“It’s me, Daddy! It’s me. Don’t wock me out o da house,” the three year old said, making Erik chuckle. His powers advanced every day but he still had a little trouble speaking but he was only three. It seemed some human children were the same even at five. 

“I would never lock you out of the house unless you were thirty and old and still living with me and Papa!” he teased as he tickled the other, making the other give a giggling screech. 

Another screech followed and Charles just shook his head at the two. “I’ve got her,” he said as he moved out of the bed and too the little girl that lay in it. “Hello,” he cooed. “Hello, my little girl,” he whispered as he bounced her a little, not missing the way Erik seemed to smile at him while he did it and that made his heart feel a little light. “I’ve got you, Eva,” he whispered to her. 

Eva, short for Evalyn, made little noises as she cuddled into Charles’ shoulder and quieted. Eva was so young, too young to really show any powers. The others hadn’t shown theirs until they hit a year. They were curious, though. 

Erik gave him a smile as he stood, putting some clothing on before picking up their son. “Sorry for waking her, love,” he said softly as he kissed him, getting a drawn out ‘eeeeewww’ from Adrian as expected. 

Charles chuckled. “Why don’t you go wake Robin while I change our tiniest princess,” he suggested. 

“Wobin is awake, Papa. She pwacticing,” Adrien butted in. 

Charles’ eyes widened at the same time Erik’s did. “I will change Eva. Make sure she is not using her fire,” he said.

Erik nodded, immediately moving downstairs. He sat Adrian on the couch, quickly telling him not to move as he went out side. 

“Robin!” he called, not seeing their five year old. 

Their first born girl, Robin, was more than talented with her gifts. The first time she had bent a piece of metal in her hands, they both thought she had Erik’s powers. He was so happy, so proud. He remembered Charles wiping a tear from his eye. But when Charles had something on the stove one night and she got so angry that the fire nearly exploded from the stove, it didn’t take long to figure out that it wasn’t just metal she could control. Her powers almost seemed universal. There was nothing she couldn’t bend to her will. Water, earth, metal, fire-- even plastic was not safe from her. They were still in the process of controlling it but she was getting better everyday. 

That being said, they had a rule. She could practice just about any time she wanted outside of the house as long as the time was reasonable, she stayed within sight of the house, and she wasn’t using her fire without supervision. 

Erik walked around the house to find the little girl laying in the grass, watching the sky. He watched as the clouds seem to form again and again and he smiled as he moved closer. 

“Robin, what are you doing up so early?” he asked her as if he didn’t know. 

“Daddy, I saw on the TV that people look at the clouds and find shapes. But I didn’t see any,” she shook her head before she got up. “So I made my own.”

Erik chuckled. “Baby girl, you can’t just reshape the clouds. Humans could see. Might scare them, okay?” he asked the little girl. 

Robin nodded, smiling as Erik picked her up and brought her inside just as Charles was coming down with Eva. 

Charles breathed a sigh of relief.  “There you are,” he said to the little girl. “No fire, right?” he asked her

Robin nodded. “No fire, Papa. Or else no TV.”

Charles chuckled. “Good girl,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Robin reminded Charles so much of Raven, slightly where they’d gotten the name. She was always so curious about her abilities, always so brave. It had been Raven that helped them see how much they loved each other, helped them realize they could have kids even at times like this. And so Erik came up with the name Robin. Not the same but similar. And oh how Robin looked up to Auntie Raven. 

Erik smiled. “She was outside moving clouds around. Don’t worry. We talked about it,” he nodded. 

Charles nodded before he smiled at Erik, loving how wonderful of a father the other was. It always filled him with such happiness. They’d had their ups and downs before they were together but since then... it had only really been up. “How about we cook them some breakfast?” he asked the other with a smile as he reached for him. “I could make your favorite,” he said but as he looked at the other he could tell he had other plans. 

Erik smirked at the prospect of alone time in the kitchen with the other. “Robin, Adrian,” he said as Charles put her in a little carrier that was low enough to the floor that the kids could watch her. “Watch your sister. Papa and Daddy are going to make breakfast. Big breakfast. Might take a while,” he said as he reached for the other. “Call if Eva acts up. I’m trusting you both.”

“I’m the oldest. I’ll watch everyone,” Robin said and as her and Adrian seemed to bicker playfully, Charles shook his head. 

“You’re crazy,” he whispered as the other pulled him into the kitchen and pressed him against the counter but even as he spoke those words, his hands found the others cheeks as Erik leaned down to kiss him. 

“Crazy about you.”

“That was a cheap line and you know it.”

“Did it work?”

“Possibly.”

Erik smirked. “Than however cheap, it did its job,” he said as he leaned the other back against the counter.

Charles chuckled softly. “I love you,” he whispered, looking up into his eyes. 

Erik softened and smiled down at the other. He really never thought that he would end up here. Three beautiful children and a beautiful husband. He never thought this was where he would be; holding Charles in his arms and trying to get a moment of love with the other. He never imagined he would be this happy. He never imagined happiness would be for him. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back as he sealed their lips once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Could I sequel this? Would you all like one? Another chapter where maybe the kids go to Auntie Raven's and they have some good old fashioned 'practice'?


End file.
